


Third Time's The Charm

by Multifandomx



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Homophobia, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: TJ knew he was attracted to Cyrus. He’d known it since they actually started to get to know each other. But that scared the shit out of TJ.orWhat would have happened if TJ wasn't so full of internalized homophobia.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Third Time's The Charm

TJ knew he was attracted to Cyrus. He’d known it since they actually started to get to know each other. But that scared the shit out of TJ. Since he can remember his mom has always joked about TJ having “little girlfriends” whenever he would even mention a friend who happened to be a girl. He never knew why she would say that though, because he was never attracted to any of the girls, she would say that about. Sure, they were pretty, but TJ had always thought boys were prettier.

He was smart enough not to say anything about it though. He knew that liking boys was wrong, because his mom never made comments about his guy friends like that. So, when TJ met Cyrus and just the sight of him made him sweat a little bit, he knew it wasn’t good.

TJ had been able to avoid any major crushes on boys throughout elementary school and the beginning of middle school. He had small crushes here and there, like the crush he had on Reed when they first met, but nothing like the way he felt drawn to Cyrus.

That first day on the swing set Cyrus had called him “scary basketball guy,” and TJ’s heart sank a little bit. He didn’t want someone who didn’t even know him to think that about him. After that day their friendship just began to blossom. They spent a lot of days after school at the swing set or at The Spoon together. The day that TJ knew he was screwed was a random Wednesday. He and Cyrus were at the swings and TJ gave him an underdog. They were laughing so hard, as TJ went to slow Cyrus’ swing to a stop. When the swing had slowed down Cyrus stood up, he was inches from TJ’s face. They both stood in silence for what felt like forever. But couldn’t have been longer than 10 seconds.

TJ realized what was happening and cleared his throat, “I uh…better get going then.” He took a couple steps back as he talked. Cyrus had this sad on look in his eyes, and TJ couldn’t handle it. “Ok, Bye,” he turned and basically ran away. After a couple blocks, he slowed down to catch his breathe. What was that? He had never felt that way before. Like he was going to throw up, but because he was so excited. That couldn’t be right…right?

After the fiasco that was introducing Cyrus to his friends and then costume day; TJ had officially ruled Cyrus out for him. Not because TJ didn’t like him anymore or anything, but because he had fucked up so many times. Too many to ask Cyrus to forgive him again so, TJ had to come to peace that Cyrus would only ever be his friend. They were technically on good-ish terms, because TJ had apologized for costume day, but it wasn’t the same. All of a sudden, he was spending all his time with Kira. He had asked Cyrus to hang out a couple times, but after the third time being rejected, he gave up.

One weekend Kira was going out of town with her family, so TJ decided to ask Cyrus to hang out. He wouldn’t have an excuse, because Buffy was visiting her grandparents and Andi was scouting out that art school or something. He caught Cyrus on his way out of the school on Friday.

“Hey Cyrus,” he ran up behind him. Cyrus stopped and turned around.

He flashed TJ a smile as he approached, “hey Teej. What’s up?”

TJ returned the smile, “I was wondering if you were busy tonight. We haven’t hung out in a really long time.” He looked at Cyrus hopefully.

Cyrus’ smile faded slightly at the question, “oh um…” He couldn’t think of anything to get him out of this. The last thing he wanted to do was be around TJ and hear him go on and on about Kira. TJ continued to smile at him. He let out a breath, “no, I’m not busy. What did you have in mind?”

TJ threw his arm over Cyrus’ shoulders and began walking, “want to stay over?” Cyrus nodded. “Great! Come over around 7!” He separated himself from the smaller boy. “Bye Cy!” He yelled as he walked away.

Cyrus waved to TJ has he walked away. When TJ was out of sight, he palmed his face. He began walking home again. He was excited to stay at TJ’s house. He was right they hadn’t hung out in a long time, mostly because Cyrus had been avoiding it. He just really didn’t want to hear about he and Kira’s relationship.

When Cyrus got home, he told his Dad that he was staying at TJ’s that night. Cyrus was silently praying that maybe his dad would say no. But he said yes and just asked if he would be home for dinner. Afterwards he went up to his room to pack a bag and stare at the ceiling until dinner.

Over at TJ’s he was kind of freaking out. He asked his mom if Cyrus could stay the night, of course she said yes, because she thought Cyrus was a good influence on him…if only she knew. 15 minutes past 7 TJ’s doorbell rang, “I’ll get it!” He came running down the stairs. He opened it to see Cyrus, who was holding a sleeping bag under one arm and bag on the other. “Hey Cy,” he moved out of the way so he could enter.

Cyrus smiled, “hey Teej.” TJ took the sleeping bag from him, like he did every time. He waved at TJ’s mom as they made their way up the stairs to TJ’s bedroom. Once in the room both, boys sat on the bed.

TJ turned to Cyrus, “what do you want to do?” Cyrus only shrugged in response. “Want to watch something?”

Cyrus nodded, “yeah that sounds good.” TJ pulled his laptop onto the bed. He sat back against the headboard waiting for Cyrus to join him. They scrolled through Hulu for a while until they settled on watching whatever episodes of Modern Family, they had on there. They watched the show in silence. Eventually Cyrus couldn’t stand it anymore, which caused him to blurt out, “so how’s Kira?” Christ Cyrus, the one thing you didn’t want to talk about and you’re the one who brings it up?

TJ turned to Cyrus and raised his eyebrow, “um, yeah…she’s good I guess.” Cyrus nodded. TJ turned back to the show. After a couple minutes he looked back at Cyrus, “why did you ask about Kira?” TJ was genuinely curious. He knew Cyrus didn’t like her.

Cyrus shrugged, “I don’t know, you’ve seen spending a lot of time with her, so I guess I was just wondering.” TJ gave him a nod and turned back to the show.

As soon as he turned to watch the show again, he turned back to Cyrus, “I don’t like her like that.” TJ felt the need to clarify for Cyrus that Kira was not his girlfriend or anything.

Cyrus gave a small smile, “okay.”

TJ smiled back, “okay.”

Around 10 the two boys went downstairs to get some snacks from the kitchen. They passed his mom on the way who told them both goodnight. TJ grabbed some bags of chips and Cyrus grabbed two cups and a two liter of sprite. They made their way back upstairs. Cyrus poured the drinks and handed a cup to TJ who set it on his bed side table. Cyrus doing the same. TJ spread out the assortment on chips on his bed.

Around one in the morning the sprite was completely gone, and the chips were demolished. Both boys were lying down on TJ’s bed. TJ had his laptop laying across his stomach as they re-watched Parks and Rec. Both boys were obviously falling asleep, but neither wanted to go to bed.

Cyrus sat up against his headboard again, TJ followed after removing the laptop from his stomach and setting it on the bed. “I’m glad you’re not dating Kira,” Cyrus whispered. TJ turned his head toward Cyrus and quired his eyebrow. “She’s not very nice. Sometimes she makes like comments to me in the hallway and stuff.”

This was the first TJ was hearing about this. Why hadn’t Cyrus told him? What did she say to him? What did she say about him? “What does she say?” Cyrus shrugged, “come on Cy, what does she say?”

Cyrus let out a small breath, “she just makes comments about how obvious…about how obvious my crush on you is.” Cyrus turned his face away as he flushed a deep red.

TJ let out a small giggle, “what?”

Cyrus turned even more red, “you know…it’s not funny.” Cyrus stood up off the bed. TJ matched his moves, “I…I didn’t think you would laugh.” Cyrus started shoving stuff in his bag.

TJ realized what Cyrus thought was happening, “wait, no. What do you think I’m laughing at?” He walked around the bed grabbing Cyrus’ wrist causing him to look up at him. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. Did you think I was laughing at you?”

Cyrus stood up straight and made eye contact with the taller boy, “I mean it’s not funny that she makes fun of me for…” well here we go, “for being gay.” He moved his eyes down to where TJ still had a hold on his wrist.

TJ didn’t let go of him. He wasn’t expecting that, he didn’t know that Cyrus was gay. He didn’t think Cyrus had crush on him. “You’re gay?” TJ whispered it as if there were people around to hear them. Cyrus looked up at TJ and nodded. “Do you have a crush on me?” TJ continued to keep the eye contact.

Cyrus breathed out and lowered his head, “yeah.” TJ dropped his wrist. Cyrus knew this was the end. TJ wasn’t going to want to be his friend anymore. He started getting the stinging feeling in his eyes signaling tears.

Instead of walking away from him like Cyrus had expected; TJ put his hand on Cyrus’ cheek and guided his face, so they were making eye contact again. TJ had a smile on his face, “I like you too,” TJ wiped the stray tear that had fallen down Cyrus’ face. They stared at each other, “can I kiss you?” Cyrus opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He nodded his head instead. TJ leaned down slightly and met Cyrus’ lips with his own.

His hand still caressing his cheek. The kiss was quick, but as they pulled away, they both stayed close. TJ leaned his forehead on Cyrus’s. He let out a small laugh, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Cyrus smiled up at him and let out a breathy laugh. Once they separated they both sat down on the bed again. This time with their legs hanging off the side. Cyrus intertwined their fingers. TJ looked down at their hands in disbelief, “I never thought this was going to happen.”

Cyrus met TJ’s eyes, “why not?” Cyrus’ thumb was rubbing circles on the back of TJ’s hand.

TJ looked sadly at Cyrus, “because I always mess things up. Anytime something good happens to me I find a way to fuck it up.” Cyrus brought his other hand up to TJ’s cheek. He turned his head and kissed Cyrus’ palm. He smiled and moved his hand to TJ’s hair. “You’re just too good for me.”

Cyrus pushed TJ’s head, so their foreheads met again, “TJ, you are amazing. I never thought this was going to happen, because I thought you were straight.” Cyrus and TJ both let out a small laugh, “you do not mess everything up. You did not mess this up.”

TJ stayed quiet for a minute, “I’m scared.” He let out a shaky breath. TJ stood up from the bed and leaned on his dresser, “I’m scared about what everyone’s going to say…about what my mom is going to say.” Cyrus stood up and wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck and pulled him into a hug. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist, “what if she’s mad?” Cyrus was combing his fingers through TJ’s hair. “What if they kick me off the basketball team? What if everyone hates me?” TJ’s voice cracked causing Cyrus to pull away.

TJ had a couple tears falling down his face, Cyrus wiped them away, “we’ll figure it out.” TJ nodded and leaned down to capture Cyrus’ lips again. Cyrus happily obliged. This kiss was longer. They pulled away and Cyrus looked up at TJ, “ok?”

TJ smiled down at Cyrus and nodded, “yeah.”

That night Cyrus slept in TJ’s bed with him. Totally G rated. Cyrus woke up with his head on his chest. When he looked up at TJ, he was already awake, “good morning.” Cyrus yawned and stretched, moving off of TJ. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

TJ sat up next to Cyrus, “you were too cute to move.” Cyrus blushed.

Cyrus reached over and grabbed his phone, “oh I have to be home in like 30 minutes. My dad, Sharron and I are going to some museum thing. I promised I would go with them last week.” TJ leaned over and pecked his lips.

“That’s ok, I should do some homework or something.” Cyrus nodded at him as he changed his shirt. At TJ’s bedroom door Cyrus turned to hug TJ.

Cyrus pulled away, “we don’t have to tell anyone…until you’re ready.” TJ gave him a small smile.

“What about you? Do you parents know that you’re gay?” Cyrus let out a laugh.

He shrugged, “yeah, I guess. Kind of an accidental thing, but hey I got all four over with at once.”

TJ laughed, “what happened?”

Cyrus smiled as he recounted the memory, “well we all went to go see the new Star Wars movie together and as we were leaving my mom said something about how attractive Kylo Ren was, and before I could stop myself, I agreed.” TJ burst out laughing, “stop!” He hit TJ playfully, “I know! It was kinda awkward. Everyone stopped walking and looked at me, and all I said was ‘oops’.” TJ and Cyrus laughed through smiles. “So, yeah. They we’re cool about it. They all just told me it was normal for some boys to think boys are attractive.”

TJ’s face hurt from smiling so much, “that’s awesome.” Cyrus nodded at him. “We can tell people…”

Cyrus’ eyes got wide, “are you sure? We really don’t have to until you’re ready. Are you gonna tell your mom?”

TJ stared at Cyrus thinking, “I’m so tired of not liking who I am.” Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder, “I just want to be ok with who I am.” A few tears fell from his eyes, “I just want my mom to know who I am and to love me for it.” TJ and his mom were so incredibly close. It has upset him since he realized this about himself years ago. He just didn’t know how she was going to react. “I want to tell her.”

Cyrus wiped away a tear from TJ’s face, “If you are ready to tell her,” he kissed TJ. “Then do it. Whatever happens, you have so many people who love you.” TJ wasn’t too sure about that part. It’s not that his dad was out of the picture, but he lived in Louisiana, so he doesn’t see him often, and his grandparents have never lived close to them.

TJ walked Cyrus to the door, TJ’s mom said goodbye to him from the kitchen table. They walked out on TJ’s porch. They wrapped their arms around each other. TJ pecked Cyrus’ forehead. “Good luck. Let me know how it goes,” Cyrus kissed his cheek and walked away.

TJ walked back in the house and into the kitchen to get breakfast. “How was your night sweetheart?”

TJ was pouring a bowl of cereal, “good, we watched Netflix and stuff.” He walked over to join his mom at the table.

His mom was on her computer, “and you ate me out of house and home.” She laughed; TJ almost choked on his cereal laughing. “I’m just kidding, I’m glad you had fun.” TJ continued to eat in silence. “Honey,” he looked up at his mom. “This morning I got up around 8,” TJ was still eating, but had a confused look on his face. “I went to see if you two were up yet,” TJ’s face went pale and he swallowed what was in his mouth and put down his spoon. “Baby,” she looked at him with sad eyes.

TJ felt a stinging in his nose and eyes, “I…” He didn’t know what to say. “I just…we,” he sunk down in his chair. “I’m sorry.” He broke down sobbing. “I didn’t want…” He was choking on air, because he couldn’t get enough in. He buried his face in in hands. “I’m so sorry mom. I tried.”

He continued to sob; he then felt a hand on his back. His mom moved his hands from his face. She turned his head and wiped her hand over his face and into his hair. “Baby, look at me,” he opened his eyes. He couldn’t really see her through his tears. “It’s ok,” his bottom lip wobbled. She nodded at him. His mom opened her arms; TJ fell from the chair into his mom’s arms, where she was squatting. She hugged and began to pet his hair, “It’s ok baby.”

He nodded against her, “I’m sorry.” He muffled into her shoulder. She just shushed him, while letting him cry. He pulled back, “I’m gay.”

She smiled at him and pulled him back in, “that’s alright. You’re ok.” He nodded against her again. “Are you and Cyrus…dating?” He nodded again, “he’s a good one.”

He pulled away from her, “yeah he is.” He wiped his eyes and sat cross-legged across from his mom on the floor. “We weren’t dating before last night. I didn’t know he liked me.” She brushed some hair out of his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about…me earlier. I wanted to.” He was getting choked up again, “I just didn’t want you to hate me.”

His mom scooted across the floor and wrapped her arms around him, “I could never hate you, baby.” She kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry I ever made you think I wouldn’t love you.”

TJ hugged his mom back, “you didn’t. It was just all the comments about girlfriends and stuff.”

She breathed out into TJ’s hair, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” TJ nodded. “I love you, ok?” He nodded again. They both stood up and embraced each other again. “I love you so much.”

They pulled back, “I know mom. I love you too.” She kissed his head one more time and left the room. He went upstairs to grab his phone and tell Cyrus about what happened. He couldn’t stop smiling.

On Monday morning he met the good hair crew + Jonah out front of school. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Everyone greeted him, “wow Teej, no wicked witch of the basketball court today?” Buffy looked at him suspiciously.

He let out a small laugh, “um no.” He looked over at Cyrus and smiled. Cyrus reached down and interlocked their fingers together.

Everyone looked down at their hands, Andi and Buffy’s eyes widening. “OH MY GOD!” Buffy was the first to react, by screaming…naturally.

Andi just stood there and looked happy, like Andi does. “What’s happening?” Jonah didn’t get it, naturally. Everyone stared at him. Cyrus wrapped his arm that wasn’t holding TJ’s hand around TJ’s arm. Jonah’s eyes widened, “ohhhhhhh! That’s fire you guys! Congrats!” Everyone laughed.

Cyrus and TJ walked into school holding hands. No one seemed to have a problem with it, and if they did, they knew better than to say anything to TJ. Until Reed and Lester walked up to them at TJ’s locker. “So, you’re gay or something?” TJ turned to see the two boys.

He grabbed Cyrus’ hand and kissed his cheek, causing Cyrus to blush. “Yeah, something like that.”

Reed shot him a disgusted look, “that’s fucking gross.” Reed and Lester walked away. TJ and Cyrus laughed and walked away hand in hand.


End file.
